Jorg
The Jorg is a Strogg robotic exoskeleton used by the Strogg leader, the Makron, in Quake II. The Makron will always go into battle piloting the Jorg and will use it against the player in the final level of the game. Once the player destroys the Jorg, the Makron will face him/her. It looks like a cross between a buffalo and deer, and appears almost alive. It could be possible that the Jorg is a living being like the other Strogg that the Makron either rides and let it do its thing or the Makron controls the mind of. The Jorg possess two attacks, twin chain guns and a BFG10k. An antagonist in the final two levels, the player pursues it through a Strogg satellite and manages to disable it at the game's climax, leaving the Makron vulnerable. Combat Characteristics The Jorg is one of the toughest enemies in the game and employs two of the deadliest weapons in the game: dual Super Chain Guns and a BFG10k. *Chain Gun (x2): The Jorg Exoskeleton is only equipped with one type of weapon, the chain gun (one on each arm) which fire together in long streams. The Jorg’s chain guns are similar near identical to the ones used by the Hornet, doing 6 damage per bullet but firing two at a time at an alarming rate. The difference between the two is whilst the Hornet can deal 300 damage per burst, the Jorg can keep shooting seemingly indefinitely, doing over 3000 damage, keeping the player pinned down. The Jorg will stop firing if it recoils from the players attack or decides to use its second attack. *BFG10K: As stated above, the Jorg is only equipped with the chain guns, but the Makron himself will attack by lifting the Jorg’s left arm up and firing his BFG10k blast. As the Jorg's most powerful attack, the BFG-10K's powerful blasts must be avoided at all costs. A direct hit will do over 250 damage, thus easily killing the player unless he/she is fully protected. Even if the energy ball it self is avoided, it will shoot a beam of energy at you if you’re within its sight. The beams can do a lot of damage, rapidly draining armor, energy armor as well as health if the player isn’t quick about getting cover, but the actual energy ball can kill him/her outright if it is a direct hit. The animation of the Jorg preparing to fire the BFG and it unique noise it makes as it prepares are clear indications and give the player time to evade the incoming attack. The BFG's secondary effect varies the damage inflicted by the attack, the lowest damage possible it can inflict is 259 damage. The further the player is, the more damage it will do (this is a direct hit). Strategies *The one and only confrontation with the Jorg is in the Final Showdown map in the center arena of the Makron's satellite. The player must make good use of the cover provided by the two giant pillars. When Jorg is using its Chain guns, strafe left and right to avoid most of the bullets whilst countering with any weapon of your choice, no need to save ammo any more. The Chain gun works well, especially with a Quad-Damage. Don't forget the corridor under the arena floor if your having difficulty defeating either the Jorg or Makron. Other Appearances As well as appearing as the pen-ultimate boss in Quake II, the Jorg also appears in the Quake II Mission Pack: The Reckoning, again as the pen-ultimate boss. It is also seen in a hologram in ''Quake IV'' where Rhino Squad are discussing the death of the first Makron during the events of Quake II. Although unclear, it appears that Rhino Squad mistakenly believe that the Jorg is the Makron himself. Category:Quake II bosses Category:The Reckoning bosses Category:Strogg